This disclosure relates in general to laser atherectomy and, but not by way of limitation, to laser catheters with pressure sensors among other things.
Atherectomy is a surgical procedure that removes plaque buildup from the lining of an artery using a cutting, rotating or laser catheter. Laser atherectomy may increase the vapor pressure within the fluids or tissues inside an artery during ablation. In some applications, increases in the magnitude and/or frequency of the pressure within a vessel may be a cause for concern. Accordingly, there is a general need in the art for pressure monitoring within a vessel during atherectomy.